In the field of clinical and molecular chemistry, e.g. in clinical diagnostic analyzer systems like clinical chemistry analyzer systems and molecular clinical diagnostic analyzer systems, it is necessary to measure very small liquid volumes in the microliter and even in the nanoliter range with sufficient accuracy, e.g. for calibrating automatic pipetting devices which are integral parts of analyzer systems of the above mentioned kinds. For this purpose the gravimetric volume determination is a convenient method. Conventional methods of this kind require a lot of manual handling and are therefore time consuming. This is so, in particular because the various apparatuses needed for performing gravimetric volume determination are not part of an automated system like a modern automatic clinical diagnostic analyzer system in which most of the necessary operations for carrying out the analysis of biological samples are nowadays highly automated and require very few manual handling steps. For instance, in the case of a conventional gravimetric volume determination each liquid volume to be measured has to be manually pipetted into a weighting container of a special weighting instrument, the control of the procedure and evaluation of results for the gravimetric volume determination are carried out by a computer connected with the weighting instrument, and in order to convert the measured result to the volume to be determined, the pertinent temperature, air pressure and humidity data has to be manually entered to the computer before performing a calibration of an automatic pipetting device of an analyzer system. The temperature, air pressure and humidity data to be measured may vary in a relatively wide range depending on the specific environment conditions at the place where the analyzer system is located. Moreover, since the location and environment of the analyzer system may be changed from time to time, it cannot be assumed that the pertinent temperature, air pressure and humidity data have stable values.